As it relates to vehicles and cigarette receptacles, holders and ash trays they have been primary used inside of the vehicle to extinguish cigarettes and cigars. Various vehicle cigarette receptacles, holders, and ash trays have been developed over the years including smokeless ash trays that are suppose to extinguish the cigarette in the car while filtering out the smoke. Many people who smoke cigarettes and cigars still are reluctant to use interior vehicle smokeless ash trays even though it's suppose help with the issue of the smoker not wanting to smell the cigarette butt being extinguished. Many people continue to just throw millions of cigarette butts into the streets and soil each day. Cigarette butts also start many of the nations wild fires that cost American tax payers billions of dollars on an annual bases. To address this lingering issue, U.S. patent Ser. No. 13/968,404 provides a vehicle side mirror cigarette holder where the cigarette can be extinguished outside of the vehicle without the smoker having to smell the cigarette butt being extinguished. Also, the cigarette holder will keep the cigarette butts and cigar stems in its containment area until it's full. Then the cigarette butts can be released from the receptacle and disposed of properly.
The Vehicle Side Mirror Cigarette Holder, U.S. patent Ser. No. 13/968,404 will have a small metal or plastic receptacle that can be affixed to most vehicle mirrors from its back or bottom base. It will be affixed with the usage of metal arms and the use of screws, bolts and washers. The cigarette holder and the custom cigarette holder option will have a sliding trap door at the bottom of the receptacle.
The plastic cigarette holder will also have a metal interior lining to protect the receptacle from being burned by cigarette butts and cigar stems. The cigarette holder will also have the option of a front and back breathable mesh. The last option as part of the Vehicle Side Mirror Cigarette Holder will be a custom option that will be built at the factory as a standard or upgrade to the vehicle.
When the smoker is ready to extinguish and dispose of the cigarette they can simply push cigarette butt through the hole opening in the vehicle side mirror cigarette holder. This will keep the smell of the extinguished cigarette outside the vehicle and the cigarette will extinguish itself. This method of disposing of cigarette butts will give the general public another option in helping to protect the environment, soil, and water sources.